La Propuesta de Alfred Jones
by kyokichi
Summary: Ideas tomadas de El Diario de Bridget Jones  Despues de mucho martirio por parte de cierto ingles con problemas en el amor, Alfred decide tomar las riendas de la situacion "sal conmigo, se mi pareja".


**La Propuesta de Alfred Jones**

Noche de viernes, maravillosa, esplendida y exquisita noche de viernes, noche para pasarla con los amigos, la novia, el novio o para simplemente disfrutar de una híper mega genial maratón de películas de terror pero no, no para Alfred F. Jones, para él la noche de viernes tenia otro significado completamente diferente al normalmente conocido y este era: de desamores y penurias.

Pero ¿Por qué de desamores y penurias? ¿Acaso hablaremos de los desamores de Jones? ¡oh por favor, como si el los tuviera! No, no era viernes de desamores que tuviera que ver con el mas bien, tenía que ver con cierta persona que se encontraba sentado a su izquierda, cierta persona que desahogaba sus penas, sufrimientos y demás en vil y puro elixir etílico.

-arg! That stupid frog!- se quejó su invitado mientras bebía de lleno su vaso de whisky; sus ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas rosáceas denotaban que se encontraba en un avanzado estado etílico -¡como se atreve abandonar al gran Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, al poderoso ex–imperio ingles ¡ ¡a mí, Arthur Kirkland! ¡Solo por un par de pechos copa doble D!- continuó quejándose y ahogando sus penas en alcohol.

A un lado, Alfred giraba sus ojos y le servía otra ronda de whisky mientras se preguntaba como había llegado hasta esos extremos. Si bien no era amigo del ingles, mantenían una relación de cercanía casi simbiótica escudándola tras viles excusas como "es que el me hace compañía cuando veo películas de terror" hasta "alguien tiene que estar cerca de él ¡puede suicidarse!" (Cosa que era casi imposible por el hecho de ser inmortales).

-sírveme otra ronda Alfred- ordenó el pobre despechado.

Y obediente, el chico le sirvió otra ronda, con esa era la decimo novena. Suspiró al estar consciente de lo que se había convertido, un vil barman, cantinero, esclavo de un hombre despechado, pañuelo de lágrimas, el buen chico que le subía los ánimos al que fue una vez su tutor, etc. Y no conforme con esto ¡lo toleraba! Si señores, el pobre chico toleraba escuchar las penurias de aquel pobre hombre semana tras semana, mes tras mes, año tras año y así, todo el tiempo con algo diferente pero siempre con el mismo final donde él y únicamente EL terminaba despierto hasta las seis de la mañana, hora en la cual su ex–tutor se levantaba como si nada hubiese sucedido y sin más, se marchase sin agradecerle siquiera los cuidados brindados por este.

Arthur por su parte, continuaba penando y emitiendo palabras anti sonantes, todas dedicadas a cierto francés. Sus ojos habían cedido ante las lagrimas hace rato -¡es que me duele Alfred!- balbuceó con su voz dolida y su aliento a alcohol -¡el no sabe cuanto daño me hace con sus infidelidades! Ese idiota adicto al sexo y bueno en la cama ¡no lo sabe!- .

El chico sonrió incomodo, era la parte que no le gustaba de ser el paño de lagrimas, se enteraba de los trapitos sucios entre el ingles y el francés –iggy… porque no….- detuvo sus palabras recordando de inmediato el pacto que hizo consigo mismo el cual consistía en simplemente escuchar mas no hablar. Disimulando su intención previa, tosió y miró el reloj, apenas marcaban la una de mañana para su gran decepción y todo indicaba que esa noche sería tan larga y agobiante como las anteriores.

Kirkland continuó con su monologo lleno de quejas mientras sollozaba tan cual despechado, bebiendo vaso tras vaso de whisky, intentando olvidar su molestia. El fino traje con el que había llegado a casa del chico ahora se encontraba arrugado, botado en el suelo para ser precisos en un rincón de la habitación, quedándose solamente con su pantalón y camisa blanca ahora remangada y semi abierta -¡otra!- ordeno al terminar su vigésimo tercer vaso.

Los ojos azules del estadunidense parecieron suspirar y en silencio una nueva copa era servida. Silencio era la acompañante en esa velada y los sollozos del oji jade la música que la acompañaba. Realmente aquello no era algo excelente para un joven como Alfred, él quería vivir la vida no pasarse todos los viernes escuchando las quejas de un viejo borracho malagradecido.

Nuevamente giro sus ojos y suspiro, si hubiera alguna manera de cambiar aquello, si tan solo la hubiera… y si, ¡la había! ¡Claro que la había! ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? La respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos y se llamaba "determinación" rimaba con "limite" y terminaba con "romper pacto". Sonrió, haciendo a un lado la botella que traía en su mano, colocándola sobre la mesa.

-¡otra ronda América!- ordeno el país ingles.

-no-

Y Arthur creyó estar alucinando -¿Qué dijiste?- le reto, volteándolo a ver, mostrándole su mejor expresión de borracho indignado.

-que no te pienso servir más-

Era la gota que derramo el vaso –t-tu pequeño malagradecido- se quejó.

La nación americana se sintió ofendido ¿Quién era el malagradecido ahí? No obstante guardo la compostura –has bebido demasiado por hoy- aseveró, quitándole el vaso ya vacio –anda ve a casa- le ordenó.

El rubio hizo caso omiso y decidió encarar a su anfitrión –no me iré- le miró lleno de determinación –necesitaras más que simples palabras para hacerlo-

Alfred rio, el ingles le estaba declarando la guerra en su propia casa –deliras viejo borracho- se atrevió a decirle –no sabes cuantos años llevamos con lo mismo, que si un viernes es Japón o que anterior fue Escocia o que tu reina ya no te toma enserio- mencionó masajeándose la sien, evitando sonar demasiado molesto aunque en realidad estaba que estallaba de furia mezclada con una gran euforia al verse enfrentar a ese ingles.

La nación más vieja callo mientras que el otro continuaba con su interminable monologo, acorralándolo, haciéndolo retroceder tanto verbal como físicamente.

-en los últimos veinte años he sido tu paño de lagrimas, escuchando tus constantes rezongos, tus interminables quejas hasta de la cosa más diminuta, soportando tus borracheras, sacrificando hermosos viernes ¿sabes lo que es para un joven como yo el perderse un viernes?- preguntó desafiante, acortando aun mas las distancias –claro, no lo sabes, eres demasiado viejo para saberlo- recalcó.

Las mejillas de Kirkland se encendieron no de vergüenza sino de furia, ese Alfred se estaba pasando de la raya sin embargo, este no lo dejaba siquiera rebatir.

-siempre que vienes destruyes mis cosas, dejas mi casa oliendo a alcohol, me dejas desvelado y con información sobre Francis o cualquier otra persona o nación que sinceramente no quisiera haber escuchado…- detuvo sus palabras, había perdido el rumbo de lo que decía y temía que empezara a sonar como un loco.

Cerró sus ojos para reflexionar lo que quería decir en verdad mientras que a su lado, el ingles ejercía fuerza para hacerlo a un lado. Serenándose llego a lo que realmente quería decir y girándose, acorto aun más la distocia entre el de ojos color bosque y él – ¿Por qué no sales conmigo?- propuso sin una pizca de delicadeza.

El ingles parpadeo sorprendido –excuse me?- dijo enmarcando una de sus cejas, no creyendo lo que había escuchado del otro.

Estados unidos curvó sus labios –sal conmigo, se mi pareja- repitió.

-no-

-pero-

-no-

-piénsalo-

-¡no hay nada que pensar!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque no ¡daaaaah!- ironizó

-¿dah? Esa no es una respuesta coherente-

-para mí lo es-

La discusión empezaba a prolongarse, llenándose de excusas, no diciendo ni una pizca de verdad y Alfred empezaba a desquiciarse -¡bien!- exclamó –si no quieres ser mi pareja te obligare- declaró, sacando de sus casillas a su invitado.

-haz lo que quieras…- susurró el de cabellos rubios –pero te aseguro que no lo lograras- advirtió, sonriendo con soma.

-¿Qué no lo lograre?- repitió incrédulo mientras se hacia los cabellos que cubrían su frente hacia atrás –veras que lo hare, caerás redondito a mis pies y sabes que será lo mejor de todo ¡tus quejas se terminaran!-

Después de aquella discusión, ninguno se volvió a dirigir la palabra, Kirkland se encerró en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y en cuanto amaneció se marcho sin siquiera despedirse ni decir palabra alguna. Alfred por su parte observo desde su ventaba como el otro se marchaba mientras se metía una papa frita en la boca, ideando, pensando, formulando algo para capturar el corazón del ingles y terminar por fin la agonía de aquellos desastrosos viernes por la noche.

La próxima junta seria en quince días y no tenia material o ideas para ganarse aquel testarudo corazón. Medito en silencio, discutió con el techo, balbuceo cosas referentes a sus películas y ¡bingo! ¡lo tenía! Podía tomar prestadas algunas ideas de las películas románticas que existían en su casa pero había un pequeñito gran problema y era que sus directores de cine no eran tan reconocidos por sus películas de romance sino por las de acción. Suspiró ¿Por qué abrió la boca? ¿Por qué insistió con el ingles que saliera con él? ¿Por qué simplemente no haberle dicho que ya no quería seguir siendo su "confidente"?.

Se rasco la cabeza y bostezó un poco, unas lagrimas juguetonas escaparon por la comisura de sus ojos –ideas ideas ideas- repitió incansablemente como si se tratase de un hechizo para hacer que de la nada estas llegaran. Y mientras continuaba con su mantra, revisaba los títulos de películas que tenía en su casa, la mayoría de él hasta que hubo una que llamo su atención -El Diario de Bridget Jones- leyó curioso, recordando de inmediato que esa película la había traído Inglaterra de su casa. Agradecido por la suerte y su mantra, salió rumbo hacia la sala no sin antes tomar un cuaderno y un lapicero, lo necesitaría para apuntar la nueva información que adquiriría.

Ya en la sala, coloco el disco en el DVD y tomando el control remoto se sentó sobre el sillón y le dio play al aparato. La publicidad no se hizo de esperar, mostrando anuncios de viejas películas y derechos de autor –bla bla bla- balbuceó, mientras apretaba el botón de "avanzar". Una vez saltados los comerciales y la propaganda, en la pantalla se mostró la imagen de una rubia y un montón de letritas las cuales ignoro y le dio "comenzar película".

La película inició y rápidamente Alfred acercó un gran vaso de refresco a su boca mientras que con la mano disponible dejaba a un lado el control y tomaba la libretita. Sus ojos no perdían de vista las escenas que se mostraban y rápidamente apareció la que sería la protagonista, una mujer rubia de mediana edad con problemas en el amor y el estadounidense se apresuró a escribir el nombre de esta en la libreta para posteriormente colocar entre paréntesis el nombre del sujeto a conquistar. La cinta continúo avanzando y rápidamente apareció el segundo personaje principal, un hombre con suéter ridículo llamado Mark Darcy quien a juzgar por los comentarios de las señoras, conocía el pasado vergonzoso de la protagonista.

Alfred apunto eso también poniendo con asteriscos "pasado vergonzoso" y trazando una flecha hizo una acotación "iggy sabe mi pasado vergonzoso". La historia continúo avanzando y salió el que parecía ser el tercer personaje principal, un sujeto llamado Daniel Cleaver a quien el de gafas lo denomino como "Francia". Las escenas continuaron avanzando, mostrando las peripecias de la protagonista y las acciones de aquellos dos hombres; de vez en cuando hacia una que otra anotación como "conseguir rival" o "pelearse en una fuente". Al finalizar la película, sonrió complacido, había obtenido excelente material y estaba confiado que con esto el ingles lo aceptaría como pareja.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los quince días transcurrieron y la junta mensual dio lugar -¡Estoooooy listooo!~ - exclamó el chico antes de salir de su casa, sabía perfectamente que tenía que hacerlo ahora o nunca, era la oportunidad perfecta, una semana completita para lograr conquistar al cejon y nada ni nadie lo detendría. Con esa sonrisa en los labios y la confianza desbordando a través de sus poros, corrió hacia la limosina que lo esperaba.

Y tras varias horas de vuelo llego a su destino, la junta se llevaría a cabo en Inglaterra lo cual era fantástico para su elaborado plan. Sonrió triunfal y junto a su jefe bajo de la limosina; en el camino hacia la sala, saco su libretita y leyó sus apuntes –que sus respectivas madres los presenten- leyó en voz baja, procesando la oración –pero si no tenemos madres- dijo, alzando sus ojos hacia el techo, reflexionando como solucionar su problema y… -boss~- tarareó infantilmente como cuando quería algo. Su jefe detuvo sus pasos -¿Qué ocurre Jones?- demandó y el chico ensanchó una gran sonrisa.

La reunión avanzo sin ningún problema, los jefes discutían, sus naciones los apoyaban y viceversa. El estadounidense desde su asiento veía al ingles cual águila a su presa mientras contaba los segundos restantes para el inicio de su primer movimiento no obstante, su vista se agudizo aun mas al ver a su presa ser acechada por "Cleaver" lo cual lo molesto –descuida Bridget, pronto te hare olvidar a Cleaver- dijo, cambiando sus nombres por el de los personajes de la película. Su jefe quien se encontraba alado de él lo miro de reojo y suspiro, no daba crédito a lo que presenciaba y a lo que su nación le había pedido esa mañana pero como resistirse ante su poder de convencimiento y esa expresión de perrito faldero.

Al finalizar la junta, los asistentes decidieron reunirse en un pequeño salón adornado únicamente por un par de sillones y grandes mesas de manteles blancos y decorados con flores multicolores y algunos refrigerios y bebidas para conversar y despejarse de aquellos problemas mundiales. En la entrada del lugar, el de gafas buscaba con la vista al cejon -¡ahí esta!- exclamo para sí al tiempo que le daba pequeños codazos a su presidente –vamos- le ordenó. Los dos caminaron par a par, apartando a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre el objetivo y ellos; finalmente, luego de atravesar completamente el salón, llegaron a su destino: el representante de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda de Norte y su respectivo primer ministro.

-buenas tardes primer ministro, representante de Reino Unido- saludó el presidente cordialmente, mostrando caballerosidad en sus palabras, extrañando a los susodichos mientras que el representante de Estados Unidos hacia gran esfuerzo para no sonreír bobamente –primer ministro, no sé si recuerde a Jones- mencionó, señalándolo con la palma abierta –Kirkland, ¿recuerda a Jones?- le interrogó, sintiéndose como un vil idiota, era obvio que la nación lo conocía.

Arthur le siguió el juego al presidente de los Estados unidos, no quería que las relaciones diplomáticas entre sus países se estropeara por una tontería de Alfred –no señor pero podría presentármelo- mintió, derramando bilis en sus palabras. El primer ministro no entendiendo lo que ocurría pero guardo silencio y dejo que la conversación continuara.

-Bien, entonces se los presentare- mencionó, sintiéndose un gran tonto –Arthur Kirkland este es Alfred F. Jones el representante de Estados Unidos de América, usted solía cuidarlo cuando estaba pequeño- recalcó.

-oh sí, ya recuerdo- puntualizó con falso entusiasmo -solía correr desnudo por los campos de cultivo mientras se agarraba el pene y gritaba que estaba regando las plantas- mencionó sin vergüenza ni pudor alguno, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y los dos adultos rieran.

-Veo que tienen mucho que contarse, en ese caso los dejare solos- dijo finalmente el presidente, llevándose consigo al primer ministro y dejando solos a los dos. El oji azul miro avergonzado al otro mientras que este sonreía de manera soberbia.

-ríndete Jones, nunca me harás caer- declaró sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios –ahora si me permites, iré a ver a Francis y hacerle ver de lo que se está perdiendo-

El de gafas rechinó los dientes, el marcador era 1-0 y la desventaja la tenía él. Saco la libretita de su bolcillo y leyó lo siguiente en el plan "ser buena onda con Bridget Arthur" pero ¿cómo lograría su objetivo? necesitaba que le ocurrieran cosas malas al ingles y estaba seguro que su jefe ya no querría intervenir mas en sus locas ideas. Resignado guardo la libretita y se marcho del salón, mañana iniciaría la siguiente parte del plan.

Segundo día de conferencia y el evento principal del día era un desayuno con todos los presidentes, primeros ministros y naciones en el jardín trasero del recinto donde las conferencias se llevarían a cabo. Alfred sonrió entusiasmado, podría aprovechar aquel desayuno a su favor y sentándose en el asiento más cercano a Inglaterra, le dio los buenos días con una voz suave y apetecible tan cual como el ingles muchas veces declaro amar de sus viejos amantes. Al principio este se sobresalto pero rápidamente recupero la compostura y regresó el saludo junto a un "ten cuidado, el sintetizador de voz no hace milagros".

Al finalizar el desayuno, las naciones y sus jefes empezaron a discutir la agenda del día –Inglaterra, ¿quieres que te ayude con la presentación?- se ofreció inmediatamente, sabiendo que este sería el primero en presentar las propuestas para la temática del día. El rubio negó con la cabeza –quiero que salga perfecto- le susurró –pero si tanto insistes, sostén esto- dijo, dándole un vaso de cristal lleno de agua y ahora el marcador era 2-0, mal para el estadounidense y bien para el ingles quien tenía aun mas ventaja.

La hora del coffee break rápidamente llego así como la finalización de la presentación que dio el ingles junto al primer ministro. Alfred rápidamente se puso de pie y abandonó el lugar, la naturaleza le imploraba ir a regar las margaritas. Al llegar al sanitario para caballeros, se colocó en el primer urinal y exhalo aliviado, no podía retenerlo más.

-¿regando las margaritas? O… ¿jalándole la cabeza al ganso?- demandó una voz con cierto acento francés.

Alfred respingó, lo había agarrado desprevenido –solo riego las margaritas- contestó ya un poco más calmado -¿y tú?-

-un poco de esto, un poco del otro, lo primero que venga- respondió el de cabellos semi ondulados con una sonrisa lasciva –pero cambiando de tema, he notado lo interesado que has estado por angleterre ¿acaso te gusta?-.

-gustar no es exactamente lo que siento por él- dijo sin voltear a ver a su vecino de cubículo, temía ver algo que lo dejara marcado de por vida.

-ya entiendo…- aseveró pensativo mientras agitaba suavemente su mano derecha –quieres que sea tu juguete para bajarte la calentura, n´est ce pas?-

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de rosa -¡no!- dijo ofendido sin embargo el otro no parecía escucharlo.

-no te preocupes amérique, no tienes porque mentir ante mí, si quieres puedo darte consejos para que en menos de lo que canta un gallo este comiendo de la palma de tu mano- le ofreció mientras que en su rostro se mostraba una mueca de satisfacción.

La propuesta de ese francés era buena, podría conquistar al ingles más rápido que siguiendo las notas pero algo no le agradaba y era el hecho de que se convertiría en algo como lo que el ingles siempre se quejaba y no, su objetivo era conquistarlo, hacerle ver que era el ideal, callar para siempre aquellas quejas y olvidarse de aquellos viernes de desamores y penurias que lo atormentaban tanto –no thank you France- dijo al tiempo que se subía el cierre y se daba media vuelta –lo lograre por merito propio- agregó. Francis no rebatió ni contesto a lo que este había dicho al contrario, empezó a reírse mientras su mueca de satisfacción y placer se profundizaba.

Dos días posteriores a aquel encuentro en el baño y sin ningún avance posible en su intento de conquistar al ingles, el estadounidense empezaba a dudar de sus métodos y sobre todo de sus sentimientos. El mirar constantemente al rubio lo había hecho notar lo maravilloso que este sonreía, lo hermoso que sus ojos resplandecían ante la presencia del sol, lo excelente que aquellos trajes le quedaban y sobre todo, lo exquisito de ese acento que poseía; tenía que admitirlo, estaba empezando a enamorarse de este y eso no era parte del plan -¡maldición!- exclamo, pegándose la cabeza contra la mesa de madera –a este paso el que caerá redondito seré yo- se quejó.

Mientras el estadounidense se quejaba, la conferencia anunciaba su primer receso el cual duraba exactamente dos horas, las suficientes para ir a comer o pasear por los alrededores. Entusiasmado y con muchas ganas de ir al McDonals más cercano se puso de pie pero rápidamente fue interceptado por su presidente quien lo sujeto por el cuello del saco -¿A dónde cree que va jovencito?- le demandó en un tono serio y acusativo -¿acaso no recuerda que acordamos tomar el té con el primer ministro y la representación de Reino Unido?- terminó de decir, arrastrándolo hacia la salida trasera donde seguramente esos dos los estarían esperando.

En el camino saco su libretita de notas y leyó lo siguiente en el plan "Alabar la sopa azul los scones de iggy" posteriormente leyó entre murmuras dos puntos importantes –no decir que sabe feo y engrandecer sus dotes culinarios- lo cual sería la parte más complicada debido a que ya había proclamado, dicho y recontra dicho a los cuatro vientos que la comida/scones de su ex-tutor era la cosa más terrible que su paladar haya probado. La sensación de ser arrastrado se detuvo y las voces animadas de su jefe y el primer ministro inundaron la escena, regresándolo a la realidad y agitando la bandera de inicio para el plan.

Los cuatro hombres se sentaron en una pequeña mesa redonda mientras eran atendidos por el personal del lugar. Kirkland sonreía de sobremanera, llamando rápidamente la atención del chico quien la correspondió con otra un tanto boba. El primer ministro y el presidente ignoraron a sus acompañantes y empezaron a discutir lo siguiente en la agenda. Una a una las tazas eran llenadas con un liquido que expedía un exquisito aroma y la mesa era adornada con por una infinidad de bocadillos de formas y colores extraños.

-adelante, tomen uno- invitó el de ojos verde aun con aquella sonrisa en sus labios. El jefe de Alfred volteó a ver a su subordinado como si esperara algo de él mientras que este le regalaba una mirada suplicante la cual decía entre dientes "primero los presidentes". El ingles carraspeó falsamente, era obvio que quería la atención de ese par –adelante- insistió, extendiendo la charola llena de pequeños panecillos deformes y sin ombligo.

Sin tener alternativa alguna, cada quien tomo uno y lo probó; apenas el de gafas dio la primer mordida supo de inmediato que ese scon había sido preparado por aquel rubio de ojos verdes –delicioso- mintió con esfuerzo mientras sus papilas gustativas se morían una a una –no hay duda alguna que tus scones son los mejores- agregó con aquel tono infantil con el que solía mentirle cuando pequeño.

Kirkland esbozó una sonrisa aun mayor, una sonrisa sincera y llena de felicidad e inmediatamente el estadounidense cayó ante ese encanto natural, arrancándole un suspiro de tajo, llamando la atención de los presentes, haciéndolo sentir un completo idiota.

Al finalizar la hora de receso y luego de haber discutido ciertos puntos importantes de gran índole para sus relaciones diplomáticas, los cuatro caballeros se levantaron de sus respectivas sillas y se encaminaron hacia pronunciado pasillo. Los presidentes se adelantaron por varios pasos, argumentando que necesitaban conversar con sus homólogos mientras que las dos naciones aun permanecieron un rato mas de pie delante de la mesa donde minutos atrás habían compartido de la vigorizante taza de té y algunos tentempiés.

El de gafas se rascaba de manera incomoda la nuca, intentando por todos los medios voltear a ver a su ex–tutor, no tenía el valor, ¡realmente no lo tenía!, no después de suspirar como si fuese colegiala frente a su primer gran amor. El ingles solo observaba de reojo al otro, su actitud era extraña ese día, no actuaba con aquella determinación que siempre ha mostrado desde que le había propuesto aquello tiempo atrás, llegando casi a pensar o más bien, preocuparse por una terrible pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza "¿se habrá cansado de intentar conquistarme?"; sacudiendo su cabeza, intentó ahuyentar aquellas preguntas llenas de inseguridades – ¡idiota! No deseas ser conquistado por él- se regañó mentalmente.

Y aun sumergidos en sus propios problemas, los dos regresaron a la sala de reuniones, dándose cuenta que eran los últimos que faltaban. Apenados, tomaron asiento cerca de sus jefes y fingieron prestar atención al elaborado discurso de Francia sobre los problemas financieros de Grecia y los riesgos que estos presentaban para la estabilidad de la unión europea.

La mañana siguiente, siendo ya el quinto día de actividades y a tan solo dos de concluir, el de gafas se encontraba sumergido en un mar de depresión, no había visto avance alguno y ayer que tuvo la oportunidad perfecta la desaprovecho actuando como vil señorita u otra cosa peor. Decepcionado consigo mismo, suspiró pesadamente, y se tiró de los cabellos, necesitaba algo mas, sabía que lo necesitaba pero no podía saber ni adivinar que era exactamente; nunca había sido un mujeriego ni excelente amante, no sabía realmente las necesidades del ingles a excepción que este mencionaba una que otra vez y mucho menos, tenia mas ideas en su libretita, en pocas palabras estaba frito.

-tal vez y debo de darme por vencido- murmuró desganadamente, estaba aceptando la colosal derrota frente a un marcador del cual había olvidado ya la cuenta –tal vez y deba entregárselo a Francis en bandeja de plata- continuó diciendo pesimistamente mientras observaba al ingles haciendo grandes esfuerzos para llamar la atención del francés quien había perdido por completo el interés por este.

No queriendo presenciar más aquella escena, decidió abandonar la sala de conferencias a base de engaños hacia su jefe. Una vez libre, no sabía a dónde ir, su mente no daba órdenes y sus piernas no se movían siquiera un milímetro. De pronto, tras él la puerta se abrió, empujándolo y haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo.

-oh, lo lamento- dijo una voz suave y algo tímida -¿estás bien hermano?- le interrogó, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-eso creo- contestó con su voz apagada –últimamente no se si estoy bien o mal- agregó de manera algo dramática, llamando la atención de sus hermano –Mattie, ¿alguna vez has intentado cambiar los sentimientos de alguien?-.

El chico de los ojos violáceos parpadeó incrédulo -¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó.

-A Arthur- soltó de un tajo, frio y directo, sin sentimiento alguno, mencionándolo como si fuera un objeto del cual quisiera deshacerse.

Matthew pareció comprender enseguida a que se refería su hermano y cerrando sus ojos, agitó su cabeza en signo de desaprobación –los sentimientos de los demás no son objetos que puedas manipular e Inglaterra lo ha de saber perfectamente bien, tal vez por eso no te acepta- se limitó a decir casi en susurro no obstante, fue perfectamente escuchado por el otro y habiendo dicho su sincera opinión, se retiro, dejándolo solo para que meditara y reflexionara aquellas palabras.

Debido a lo que el canadiense había pronunciado, Alfred huyo como perro con su cola entre las patas lejos de aquella sala de reuniones, regresando inmediatamente a su habitación en el hotel y sumergiéndose en una tormenta de pataleos -¡no es justo! ¡no es justo!- repetía infantilmente, comprendiendo que por más que lo intentara, nunca haría que cierto ingles se fijara en él y se olvidara para siempre de sus decepciones y tristezas. Sabiendo que no tenia alternativa alguna, decidió darse por vencido, no mas apuntes, no mas mentiras, no mas propuestas al de ojos color bosque, lo dejaría andar con medio mundo y que medio mundo lo botara, lo entregaría envuelto y con moño de regalo a Francia y regresaría nuevamente a aquellos viernes tan odiados por él.

Sexto día de reuniones, el penúltimo y Alfred F. Jones no estaba de los mejores ánimos. Había tenido un mal dormir, un mal despertar y hasta ahora una terrible mañana además había que añadirle que el sabor de la derrota no le sabia del todo bien, después de todo era un ganador, el que se quedaba con todo, el que obtenía lo que quería, el mejor de lo mejor según él y aun así, perdió ante el ingles. Sin ánimos de nada, llegó directamente a sentarse en el lugar que había ocupado los últimos días, ese lugar donde podía ver a la perfección a dicho chico rubio y, maldiciéndose por haber escogido ese sitio, vio a través de sus ojos ojerosos como el susodicho coqueteaba abiertamente con el francés y de inmediato, sintió como si palpara la urgencia de Kirkland por estar enrollar sus brazos sobre el de la rosa y viceversa –asco- pensó sin apartar la mirada.

El resto de la mañana y del día continuó sin novedad alguna, llena de discursos y palabrerías, discusiones y el ya famoso coffee break y en todos esos lapsos, no pudo apartar su mirada de ese ahora par de tortolos porque si, Inglaterra lo logró, hizo que el francés regresara con él y ahora los dos derramaban miel y palabras agrias para los oídos de estados unidos. No quería admitirlo pero odiaba la situación, el debería ser el que estuviera con Kirkland, no ese francesito y no pudiendo controlar más aquella molestia, se puso de pie estrepitosamente, provocando sonoro chirrido con la silla, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y sin importarle que pasara o que dijeran, abandono la sala objetando que estaba indispuesto.

Una hora más tarde y sintiéndose el ser más tonto del planeta por lo que había hecho, decidió quedarse en la sala de estar, esperando a que la reunión acabase y, aprovechando aquel lapso, empezó a recapitular los sucesos, anotando en la pequeña libreta que aun traía consigo las faltas y errores que cometió para así, si algún día fuese necesario, retomara el plan de conquista. Sin darse cuenta, la hora en que acababa la reunión había llegado, dándose cuenta cuando vio al de cabellos semi ondulados caminando rumbo al baño –France! Wait!- le llamó, quería como buen perdedor, desearle éxito con su relación con Arthur.

-Oh, pero si es Amèrique- le saludó con una sonrisa de lado – ¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó siendo amable aunque por dentro traía unas ganas inmensas de ir al baño, todo gracias a las innumerables tazas de té que se bebió durante la junta.

Sintiéndose incomodo por lo que decía, el estadounidense se rascó la nuca y mordió el labio inferior –t-tu y A-Arthur- tartamudeó, sus cuerdas vocales lo estaban traicionando, no querían que dijera lo que pensaba decir y tragando saliva, intentó hablar más claro –y-yo… y-yo…- ahora su lengua se trababa, sintiéndola como de algodón.

-¿yo-yo?- repitió el otro, no entendiendo lo que el chico realmente quería decir pero verlo nervioso, agitado e incomodo le hizo maquilar ideas descabelladas y sacar su lado intuitivo-amoroso -¿Por qué no hablas? ¿te costo tanto perder ante mí que tu orgullo no te deja felicitarnos?- le preguntó engreídamente, alzando varios grados su rostro, haciéndolo ver pretencioso y arrogante –o… no me digas que estas celoso- completó, sonriendo lleno de malicia, sabiendo que seguramente había dado en el clavo y no obstante, decidió continuar abriendo mas y mas la llaga, derramándole litros y litros de limón y rociándola con sal –pero no te preocupes mon ami, si tanto deseas a Angleterre puedo dártelo después de todo, solo quería darme un revolcón con él porque admitámoslo , su trasero es un paraíso-

Y dicho aquello, la gota en el vaso de la paciencia y los celos de Alfred se derramó, nadie osaba referirse de aquella manera tan despectiva a Arthur y se salía con la suya -you fucking asshole!- grito, abalanzándose contra el francés quien no dejándose golpear, se agarró del saco del otro y ahora ambos forcejeaban, gritando improperios en sus idiomas nativos, llamando la atención de los que recién salían de la sala de reuniones.

Los espectadores temiendo interferir entre esos dos solo observaban como intercambiaban golpes. Una que otra vez Rusia preguntó si podía participar pero todos se negaron rotundamente. El presidente de los Estados Unidos y el primer ministro Francés ocultaron su rostro lleno de vergüenza tras la palma de la mano y dijeron no conocer a esos dos. Por su parte, Kirkland les ordenaba que se detuvieran, que dejaran de hacer el ridículo y que se fijaran hacia donde iban porque no quería que en una de esas golpearan algún objeto único y de valor.

-¡rompe con él!- ordenó entre dientes el de gafas mientras equilibraba fuerzas con el otro.

-¡nunca!- exclamó, aventando a su enemigo varios centímetros atrás –el es de mi propiedad ¡no la tuya!-

-¡England no es propiedad de nadie ni mucho menos de un calenturiento como tú!-

El de ojos esmeraldas quien intentaba detenerlos con gran fervor al escuchar la razón por la que discutían se molesto aun mas no obstante, sus mejillas decían lo contrario y algo avergonzado por lo mismo aumento sus regaños hacia ese par quienes continuaban peleando y acercándose peligrosamente hacia una de las fuentes donadas por Italia -¡ustedes dos, cuidado con…!- intentó advertirles pero fue demasiado tarde, los dos cayeron de lleno en la semi profunda pero elegante fuente.

Sin importarles aquello, continuaron golpeándose, aventándose agua e insultándose -¡ríndete!- ordenó el estadounidense quien se veía un poco mas agotado por todo el forcejeo con el francés quien parecía serpiente al esquivar algunos de sus golpes y el otro sonrió tan altaneramente como de costumbre, dando a entender que nunca se rendiría. Alfred junto toda su fuerza en su puño, planeaba dejar inconsciente al francés para ganar de una vez por todas pero al parecer el francés tenia las mismas intenciones y dicho aquello, los dos corrieron con gran esfuerzo a través del agua, propinándose el uno al otro un gran golpe, haciendo que el impacto del mismo levantara el agua, creando una ola de proporciones considerables, siendo la cortina que cerraba aquella escena donde los dos terminaron inconscientes.

Al despertar, Alfred esperaba encontrarse por lo menos a un lado de la fuente pero en cambio, con su vista borrosa logró ver un techo; giró su rostro y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación de hotel. Respiró pausadamente, aspirando y reconociendo al instante una fragancia que conocía a la perfección –Ah, ya despertaste- cortó la escena el ingles quien se encontraba sentado frente a el, seguramente preocupado -¿te duele algo? ¿Quieres que te traiga agua o comida?- se ofreció amablemente sin romper el dulzón en sus palabras.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- brotó de su boca, ignorando los ofrecimientos del otro -¿Dónde está Francia?- demandó al no sentir su presencia en aquella habitación.

Kirkland contorsionó sus cejas en forma de V –we split up- ladró casi molesto, el solo hecho de mencionar la palabra le amargaba la boca –gracias a ti descubrí que era un patán- agregó sin borrar aquel semblante de molestia.

Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción quiso asomarse por sus labios, había ganado, el ingles ya no era de nadie –so, what are you gonna do old man?- preguntó curioso, suponiendo que empezarían nuevamente con esos viernes aunque claro, el viernes ya había pasado.

-Pues….- ronroneo cual felino mimado, reflejado un poco de timidez en su rostro -¿sigue en pie tu propuesta?- preguntó casi en un susurro ahogado.

Alfred captó completamente la indirecta y mentalmente alabó a todos los dioses habidos y por haber –solo si así lo deseas- le siguió el juego, intentando mostrarse desinteresado. El ingles asintió y se fue acercando hacia él para sellar el trato con un roce de labios. Sin negarse, ayudo al otro a acortar distancia, tomándolo por la cintura, jalándolo aun más cerca de él.

Finalmente, sus respectivos labios se juntaron, cerrando un trato y abriendo nuevas oportunidades. Suaves y pausados, a veces largos y dulces pero sus besos no terminaban, ambos se encontraban totalmente absortos en la boca del otro, ninguno quería despegarse de aquel exquisito placer. La mano habilidosa del oji verde empezó a recorrer al estadounidense y este de inmediato se tenso, no estaba acostumbrado a que manos ajenas lo recorrieran de aquella forma no obstante continuaron, despojándose poco a poco de sus prendas hasta que –wait a second- le detuvo, no sabía cómo continuar y excusándose, se metió al baño.

Solo en la habitación, Arthur tomó entre sus brazos la chaqueta de Jones, estrujándola, inhalando esa fragancia tan adictiva, sumergiéndose en un mundo de ensueños con aquella prenda hasta que un pequeño ruido junto con el peso de algo que cayó sobre sus piernas llamo su atención. Curioso, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió, leyendo con atención algunas de las líneas escritas en el, dándose cuenta que todo aquello fue exactamente lo que el otro había hecho en los últimos días. Cerró sus ojos, no tenia palabras para lo que acababa de leer y sin más, se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba sentado, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y cerrándola tras de él.

Por otra parte, el representante de los estados unidos despejaba la cabeza y pensaba como continuar lo que había comenzado, de pronto, se percato de algo -¡el libro!- exclamó asustado, no quería que el anglosajón lo leyera y temiendo aquello, salió a toda prisa del baño, encontrándose que este ya no estaba y el libro abierto de par en par -¡rayos!- se auto regaño y colocándose la chaqueta salió a la calle dispuesto a buscarlo y aclararle todo.

-¡iggy!- exclamaba fuertemente, rogando que este no se encontrara demasiado lejos -¡iggy!-

En la esquina contraria, Arthur salía de un negocio donde rentaban videos -¿Alfred?- preguntó incrédulo -¿Qué haces aquí?- agregó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el oji azul se lanzo a los brazos de su amante -¡perdón! ¡Sabes que lo escrito en ese libro son cosas tontas! ¡Voy enserio con lo nuestro!- insistió, temiendo que el otro deseara el rompimiento de la recién iniciada relación.

El oji verde empezó a reír –claro que se que ese libro tiene cosas tontas, es obvio que te basaste de la película de Bridget Jones- dijo aun sin parar de reír –y por eso pensé que sería buena idea ver la segunda parte- añadió, guiñándole el ojo mientras una sonrisa se posaba sobre sus labios.

-¿hay segunda parte?- pregunto atónito el estadounidense.

-Claro pero porqué no vamos casa a verla- propuso un poco colorado mientras señalaba con sus orbes verdes hacia el suelo –si nos quedamos demasiado tiempo afuera te resfriaras o te encarcelaran por exhibicionismo-

Alfred bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que su amante decía –yes, you´re right- sonrió apenado, dejando que el otro lo cubriera con su largo abrigo.

Los dos caminaron abrazados de regreso al hotel. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba el rostro del estadounidense debido a que sabía perfectamente que aquellos viernes de desamores terminarían así como la tristeza del ingles al hablar de ellos. Un pensamiento lleno de promesas y juramentos inundo su cabeza, si, de ahora en adelante seria su único amor.

* * *

><p>Y despues de mucho tiempo me animo a subir una linda historia de esta pareja. Tenia muchas ganas de hacer algo asi y despues de mucho me animo a hacerlo; espero haya sido de su agrado, intente hacerla seria pero divertida y si se habran dado cuenta, fue un tributo a la peli de <strong>El Diario de Bridget Jones<strong> porque lo admito, me encanta esa pelicula. Saludos y gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer.


End file.
